


- Па, че за херня?

by SleepyMosquito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMosquito/pseuds/SleepyMosquito
Summary: − Па, че за херня? Я на три дня уехал на соревнования по декатлону, а половина Нью-Йорка уже разрушена!Или история о том, как Мстители узнают о сыне Тони





	- Па, че за херня?

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - конец первых Мстителей, возраст Питера изменен
> 
> окей, я уверена, что полно таких работ, но мне захотелось это написать и никто не может меня остановить, что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе
> 
> я все еще не умею придумывать названия, помогите
> 
> https://vk.com/sleepymosquito - моя группа, подписывайтесь, там различные подборки и зарисовки, которых нет тут

− Вы можете остаться, если хотите. В башне полно места. – Тони обводит руками комнату, подразумевая все множества этажей, на которых могли разместиться Мстители.

− Неплохая идея, - кивает Стив. – Что-то типа базы Мстителей.

− Да, − подтверждает Наташа, − мне нравится.

Мстители не спеша осматривают огромную гостиную. Стив интересуется у Тони, есть ли возможность обустроить спортзал, что является довольно глупым вопросом, конечно можно, но Тони пытается поддерживать его неловкий флирт. Именно в этот момент двери лифта с громким звоном распахиваются, и в гостиной появляется подросток, всем своим видом источающий возмущение.

− Па, че за херня? Я на три дня уехал на соревнования по декатлону, а половина Нью-Йорка уже разрушена!

В комнате повисает молчание, все смотрят на подростка, а он в свою очередь смотрит на Тони.

− Кхм, Питер, ты уже вернулся?

− Очевидно! – всплескивает руками Питер.

− Так погоди, ты хочешь меня, − Тони делает акцент на последнем слове, − отчитать?

− Ну не я же разрушил полгорода! Серьезно, стоило мне уехать…

− Я вообще-то чуть не погиб.

− Знаю я твоё чуть не погиб, − махает на него Питер, скидывая сумку на пол.

− Нет, вы только посмотрите! – возмущается Тони и в поисках поддержки поворачивается к Мстителям. А те в полном молчании удивленно наблюдают за развернувшейся сценой.

− Тони, − первым выходит из оцепенения Стив. – Кто это?

Он внимательно осматривает подростка, а мальчику на вид не более четырнадцати-пятнадцати лет. Такому точно не место в штаб-квартире Железного Человека, а ныне вроде как уже Мстителей.

− Ах да, - Тони жестом подзывает мальчишку и приобнимает за плечи, тихо бормочет себе под нос, − раз уж ты пренебрег безопасностью и ворвался сюда, не раздумывая, − пацан закатывает глаза. – Это Питер Паркер, мой сын.

Тони готов поклясться, что видит, как расширяются зрачки у всех от удивления.

− У тебя есть сын? – Наташа выглядит наиболее обескураженной. Неудивительно. Когда-то она работала на него, и в её обязанности входило собирать всю возможную информацию о нём, чтобы потом слить ЩИТу. Не лучший образец секретарши, но для агента в самый раз. Но про сына, нет, она ничего не слышала про сына. Никакой информации о том, что у Тони Старка был наследник. Внебрачный, где-то на другом конце страны или признанный, живущий под боком. Но вот он, перед ней. Пятнадцатилетний пацан, с кудряшками и такими же карими глазами. Отчитывает отца за то, что тот разрушил полгорода.

− Да. Мы не похожи? 

− Что-то есть, − отвечает Беннер.

Стив тушуется, как-то неловко переступает с ноги на ногу и куда-то теряет всю свою капитанскую уверенность. Сын. Вау.

− Как декатлон? – беспечно спрашивает Тони, как-будто это не он сейчас вскрыл перед четырьмя людьми свою, пожалуй самую главную тайну, о которой в течение пятнадцати лет знал только он сам и Пеппер.

− Отлично. И не переводи тему.

− Я не перевожу тему. Я интересуюсь твоими успехами. Как хороший отец.

− Хороший отец, − Клинт присаживается на спинку дивана, − почему фамилии разные-то?

− Для безопасности. Ребенок Старка очень хорошая мишень.

− Разумно, − кивает Клинт.

Питер, наконец, отвлекается от недовольного прожигания отца взглядом и смотрит на остальных присутствующих.

− Ох, − вдруг выдыхает он и выпутывается из рук отца. – Вы же Капитан Америка! – восторженно смотрит на Стива Питер и, подбегая к нему, жмет руку. Стив несколько поражен вниманием со стороны ребенка и буквально тонет в его восторженной болтовне.

− Я так и знал, что так будет, − недовольно ворчит Тони.

− Что, любимый герой сына не ты? – насмешливо спрашивает Клинт. Тони в ответ смотрит свирепо и готовится ответить тирадой наглецу, но перехватывает растерянный взгляд Стива, кричащий о помощи.

− Ладно, Питер, - Тони ловит его за плечи, увлекая от Роджерса. – Мы все устали, знаешь, тут, мир спасли и всё такое. И ты, наверное, устал. Вы как там, заняли первое место? Хотя, что я спрашиваю, конечно, заняли, ведь ты в команде. Иди-ка, переоденься, прими душ, разбери вещи. Давай-давай. Тони подталкивает Питера к лифту. Тот немного расстроено, но всё же уходит, помахав на прощание, подарив яркую улыбку всем и негодующий взгляд для Тони. 

− Не подозревал даже, что у тебя есть сын, − произносит Стив, неуверенно поправляя волосы. Тони настороженно замечает, что, кажется, эта новость выбила его из колеи.

− Да, Старк, ты не похож на прилежного отца.

− Ты на что это намекаешь? – сразу же заводится Старк. Он очень не любит, когда ему хотя бы вскользь намекают на то, что он плохой отец. Потому что это не так. Да, он не идеал, но он всяко лучше своего собственного отца и он любит Питера.

− Не ссорьтесь мальчики, − встревает Наташа, пресекая ссору.

− Мы просто и вправду немного в шоке от этой новости, − подаёт голос Брюс. 

− Да, я уже понял, - вздыхает Старк, закатывая глаза. Вот не мог Питер потерпеть и не врываться к ним. В конечном итоге, когда-нибудь ему бы пришлось рассказать об этом Мстителям, но хотелось бы отложить этот момент подальше.

− А его мать? – задаёт интересующий всех вопрос Беннер.

− Скончалась, еще когда Пит был совсем карапузом. – Старк качает головой, - не то, чтобы я был хорошо с ней знаком.

− Нагулял малыша?

− Ты можешь помолчать, Клинт? – шипит Наташа.

Бартон в защитном жесте поднимает руки. Тони недовольно смотрит на него, но в итоге   
кивает.

− Что тут оправдываться. И правда нагулял, − жмет он плечами. – Но это не значит, что мне наплевать на мальчика или я содержу его только из чувства долга. Если кто-нибудь из вас так думает, то попрошу на выход, я не позволю даже мысли подобной находиться в одном здании с моим сыном.

Тони внимательно осматривает всех присутствующих, кажется готовый в любую секунду призвать костюм.

Первый отмирает Стив.

− Успокойся Тони, никто не собирается тебя ни в чем обвинять. Уверен, ты отличный отец.

− Спасибо, Стив. – Кивает Тони и, наконец, расслабляется.

− Так, - Роджерс снова неуверенно касается волос. – Я был бы рад поближе познакомиться с Питером.

− Опять начинается, − закатывает глаза Наташа.

− Замолчи, Романофф. Не завидуй чужому счастью, − шутливо огрызается Старк и возвращается к Стиву. – Конечно, он будет только рад. Ты сам видел его реакцию. Питер фанат Капината Америка. Я даже немного ревную.

Стив улыбается и между ними снова завязывается этот легкий неловкий флирт, от которого вся остальная команда устало вздыхает.

− Па, - внезапно раздается голос позади. Питер уже в домашней одежде и с влажными волосами стоит позади и пронзительно смотрит то на Тони, то на Стива. – У тебя, что, роман с Капитаном Америка?


End file.
